The Flashback
by gilmoregirly007
Summary: Lorelai thinks back when she was 16 please rr my first story here! more chapters later


The Flashback  
  
One Saturday Lorelai Gilmore woke-up to see her daughter making coffee. "Bless you", she said as she grabbed the pot to pour some. "So, what should we do today, some cleaning or reading"? "Let's read I have been dieing to read a book I picked up the other day." Rory was never in the mood to clean. She had been tired from the cool party her mom threw for her graduation last night.  
When the girls came back from their usual Luke's outing they each found a spot on the couch and read. About ten minutes after she started reading her novel Lorelai's mind drifted to about 18 years back. When she first went out with the man who gave her Rory, Christopher. Chilton Prep. When Lorelai was 15 soon 16  
  
Amanda and Lorelai were walking down the hall talking about boys, boys, and more boys when she saw her guy, Christopher. He was not a new person in her life; no she had known him since she was six. He had grown up to be the hottest guy in the tenth grade and he was hers!! "Hey Lor, so are we on tonight, on your balcony at ten?" he yelled with pride.  
"You know it, bring the booze and I will have the glasses" Lorelai answered with a giggle. Chris and she had been hanging out on her balcony since she could remember; they now did different things than before there.  
"You two make me sick, always kissing and talking about your tunes it is like you are going to marry him someday. But, I have to say you have good taste he is very attractive. Just don't repeat what you did last week and then I won't have to scream at you for sleeping with him." Amanda uttered just loud enough for Christopher to hear the main points of the conversation. Later that night At Lorelai's house  
  
At the Gilmore house Lorelai was so anxious about her night with Chris she kept on daydreaming. Her mother (of course) wanted to ruin her night with annoying her with criticism. "Lorelai, you're slouching sit up straight and eat your food correctly" Emily instructed.  
"Mom, don't worry it isn't your back" Lorelai responded with her smirk of pride in her words. Lorelai was used to her mother annoying her to no end so she did anything and everything to annoy her parents.  
"Yes, I understand that Lorelai but if you want to look good for your coming out ceremony in a couple of months you must sit - up straight. I don't want you to have a crooked back by the time you are my age." Emily stated. Lorelai suddenly had the urge of going across the table and lunging at her mother but instead she sat quietly playing with the grossest food in Connecticut. Later that night Around ten  
  
Lorelai was preparing the balcony with the wine glasses and two chairs. She and Chris had been "going out" for about a year or so. "Lor hey girl how are ya I brought the goods" Christopher brought a bottle of vodka and his smile, that is all Lorelai needed. They kissed and then he helped her set-up the chairs. "Are Emily and Richard fast asleep or are they up?" Chris asked with his sweet grin.  
"Nope they are sleeping and there is no waking them up till around five am" Lorelai said with her little look she got before she did anything against Emily's rules! She saw that Chris was staring at the clothes she had picked out for that night.  
"Great, so what should we do first? The Vodka is ready!!!" Chris said dangling the bottle in front of her. She just smiled and nodded then he came and kissed her. (Fade out)  
  
Chilton Prep  
  
"We had a drink and it was so romantic he and I looked at the stars. I think by the end of the night we were both so drunk we couldn't stand straight. It was so much fun" Lorelai explained to Amanda. Amanda rolled her eyes. "Hey Lor, had fun last night, I did?" Chris smiled then came and kissed her fast on the lips. She savored it seconds after it was given then, she walked away with Amanda to keep him wanting her more.  
Lorelai had been feeling sick lately. She knew that she might be pregnant but she did not want to think of what her parents would do if they found out. But she did not even know if she was or not. She had to get one of those tests to see if she was or not.  
  
A drug store In Hartford  
  
Lorelai cruised through the aisles of the drug store to see if anyone she knew was there. Then she found the tests. "Let's see here, um the one that turns pink. Why not." Lorelai mumbled. She grabbed it and sped to the check-out counter. The women at the counter glared at Lorelai "Is this all?" the women asked.  
"Yes" Lorelai answered as she shifted slightly. She paid for it and left quickly. While she was running she suddenly felt slightly nauseas, she then had to stop and throw-up. This was the first sign that the strip might become pink.  
  
Lorelai's house  
  
Lorelai went straight to her bathroom. She locked the door then, she read the back of the box and saw that her hand started to shake. She quickly did as the directions said. She waited and waited for the results all the while she was walking around in circles in the bathroom. Then the time came when she could find the results of the test. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle not to be pregnant but the strip was pink. She sat down and once again felt the dizziness come over her once again. When she finally had the strength to stand she headed to her room and got the phone and she dialed Amanda's number. "Hello" Amanda said when she picked up the phone.  
Lorelai hesitated and then said "um it's me Lorelai, I have to tell you something. I am pregnant. I just took those test things and I do not know what to do." Lorelai said trying not to cry. "You are kidding me. I assume this kid is Christopher's. Do not tell your parents until later." Amanda said a little shaky. "I know you are going to keep it but are you sure you can handle this?" Amanda added. "I am pretty sure that I am going to keep it I mean I shouldn't punish it. I am not going to tell my parents until I figure what to say." Lorelai answered with an equally shaky voice. "Well got to go so good luck see you tomorrow." Amanda said. Lorelai hung up the phone and sat on her bed and thought about how she would tell Chris. She thought about telling him the next day at school. Yes, that is what she would do.  
That night at dinner Lorelai sat quietly deep in thought. She did not have time to annoy her parents this night. Her food did kind of taste funny. "What is this stuff, Clorox?" Lorelai said with a smartass tone. She did feel a little irritated.  
"Lorelai, don't be rude and eat your food" Emily said classically. For the rest of the night she did not speak to them once.  
  
When she headed upstairs, Lorelai thought of calling Chris and telling him over the phone. She dialed his number twice but hung up both times. She could not control it any more, she just sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Chilton before Class  
Lorelai found Chris sitting outside waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Chris I have to tell you something serious, ok" Lorelai said with a worried look.  
"What is it Lor, you don't look to good are you sick or something" Chris said a little scared. He never saw her like this before.  
"well." Lorelai said as she found a spot where no one was. "I am, well I am pregnant" she explained. All of a sudden her eyes started to sting a bit. She put her hands on her face and cried lightly. She quickly stopped and bit her lip.  
"Shit, Shit, Shit. Oh what do we do? God why didn't we just go to the stupid drug store and buy those things!!" Chris said. His eyes had not yet popped back into their sockets.  
"Well I have to tell my parents. Eventually they will find it strange that my stomach keeps on getting bigger. So I don't want you to talk about it until I say I told them." Lorelai expressed with a little bit of anger. "Lorelai, whatever you do I will back you up a 100%" Chris said with a half smile. Lorelai suddenly felt a bit better, she had two people she could confide in. Of course she would never ask for help (she didn't like help). "Lor, did you think of a plan about telling your parents?" Chris asked a little concerned.  
"Well I was thinking of telling them after my coming out ceremony. They will be able to be proud of me once more before they learn that I have once again screwed up their plans." Lorelai explained. Christopher tried to seem less stressed but he could not hide his concerns.  
All of a sudden she ran to the ladies restroom and threw-up. She sat there for an hour and cried through her first period class. A while later she walked out with her make-up applied. She caught up with Chris and told him that she felt better after she threw-up.  
  
In bed in the middle Of the night  
Lorelai woke up feeling nauseas again. She got up and ran into the restroom. When she came back into her room she looked at her stomach and said "You better be worth this". That night she called Christopher and they talked about everything they could think of except what they were going to do about her being pregnant. They both had stressed about the subject all day and they needed a break.  
  
That week  
Lorelai was getting her portraits done for her coming out ceremony today but she was still in her room. She had already gotten big enough to the point where her dress would not be zipped up. She was hesitating while her mom was yelling for her to come out of her room. All of a sudden her mother emerged from the hall screaming at her to hurry. When she saw that Lorelai was having trouble she came over. "Well I don't see why the dress is not going up it was tailored a month ago. Stick in your stomach" Emily said while she was pulling up the dress  
"I am" Lorelai said as she was holding her breath. Lorelai tried to stick in her growing stomach to the point where she felt dizzy. She had a concerned face on. She knew she would have soon tell her parents.  
"Well I am going to reschedule the portraits and then we will get the dress fitted once more. Put on your sweats and run around the block. You are going to fit in the next dress no matter what." Emily said angrily. As she stomped off Lorelai tried the zipper once more but saw it was no use. She took a breath and let it out harshly.  
Lorelai closed her room door and found her biggest sweats and she got ready to walk around the block or run to chris's house. She walked a while thinking about Chris so she ran to his house. The Hadden house  
  
Lorelai rang the doorbell and found that Christopher was alone. "Hey Lor have you told your parents yet? I was thinking that If we got married we could make our lives together. What do you think?" Christopher said in a semi-shaky tone. She stared into his eyes. She had once found his eyes to be comfort but now she found them to be a reminder of a decision that she didn't want to make. She could not bear this any longer, she turned and the tears once more came over her. Lorelai wiped her tears away then hugged Chris. "Chris I don't think I can marry you. I have not told my parents yet but I couldn't fit into my Debutante dress. My parents will soon see it so I think I will soon." Lorelai never cried in front of people. She found crying to be an action of a person with no self-esteem. Chris put his around her and they walked into his house. They walked over to the couch. "You kknow I can't." Lorelai said with a little grin.  
"Can't we just make-out? Come on it will make you feel better." Chris answered with a laugh. Lorelai nodded. They stayed there on the couch for twenty minutes. For that amount of time they were free from the responsibilities that had been dealt to them.  
When they were done kissing Lorelai looked at Christopher's smile and her heart melted along with her fears about the days ahead. Lorelai knew that she would not be able to hide her secret much longer. "I better go" Lorelai said. She felt if she stayed longer she might want to stay there forever. They embraced once more and then Lorelai left.  
On the walk home Lorelai was thinking of her life with Chris. She did not want to marry him. What would her mother do? All the questions that she had pushed aside had suddenly all came at once. Lorelai stopped a moment, her eyes and exhaled then carried on.  
  
Gilmore house  
  
Lorelai walked in to find her mother on the phone with the dress shop. "My mother never waits" Lorelai mumbled under her breath. She rolled her eyes and walked to her room without any confrontation with her parents until dinner at seven sharp. In the time between dinner Lorelai was thinking of a way to tell her parents that they were going to grandparents. She headed to her room.  
That night Lorelai couldn't sleep, all she could think about was her baby. So she got out of bed and stared at the mirror. Her stomach looked a bit rounder than usual. She suddenly was come over by emotion. Sadness and worry at the same time. She was not ready for this Lorelai was only sixteen!!  
  
Chilton  
  
Lorelai walked to Chris. She saw him rummage through his locker with a look of frustration. He was not going to be happy about what she was going to say. "Hi, I thought about it and I want to tell my parents tonight, with you." Lorelai said quite quickly.  
"wait a minute I thought you said you were going to wait till after the debutante ball?" Chris responded. He seemed not too eager on the idea!  
"Yeah well I want to get this over with so I can stop sticking in my stomach when I walk past them. Please come with me Chris, I can't do this alone." Lorelai practically pleaded. He saw the worry in Lorelai's eyes and Christopher couldn't resist her.  
Chris then nodded his head slowly. "Yes I will go with you, it shouldn't all be your fault." He saw a bit of light now in Lor's eyes, a light he had not seen for months.  
  
Gilmore home  
That night Lorelai sat at dinner waiting for eight o'clock, Chris was coming at that time and Lorelai just wanted to get this night over with. Her parents acting so normal and Lorelai knew they would never forgive her for what she was about to do to them. "7:30 damn time goes slow" Lorelai said aloud. Her father seemed uninterested in what she had just said and her mother was about to speak but she decided it would be best for headache not to.  
The doorbell sounded 35 minutes later and Lorelai held her breath closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. "Oh Christopher, what a pleasant surprise. Please won't you come in." Emily said with a small smile.  
"Thank you, I was here to see Lor, does she happen to be here?" He asked with his caring face that was trying to hide his stress. He saw her looking at him from the stairs. She mouthed thanks from there and he just winked with those beautiful eyes (he knew that would make her smile and it did). "Oh wait I see her." He said trying to act pleasant.  
"Hey Chris, I am over here." Lorelai said with a higher voice. "Mom and dad can you both go to the couch we have to discuss something with you both." Lorelai said with a forced smile. She came down from the stairs and walked over to Christopher and they hugged briefly.  
"Well what's this all about? You two seem really tense, well get it out." Emily said anxiously. But Lorelai's face made her tense.  
"Well mom you um well I am well Christopher and I am umm. I am uh well, pregnant." Lorelai closed her eyes briefly and opened them to find her father and mother both motionless.  
"Oh I am sorry I thought I just heard you say you were pregnant." Richard said with a stern face.  
"She did. Lorelai is this some sort of joke or are you really pregnant?" Emily said with glassy eyes. Chris shifted his weight and lowered his head.  
"Yes I am. Chris and I decided to keep it." Lorelai said fast. Her mother found it to hard to look her daughter in the eye while her father was staring in disgust at Chris.  
"Lorelai I cannot believe you would be so careless and have sex when you aren't even married." Emily said tear in her eye. She quickly washed it away and looked at her husband. "Well, Richard what are we going to do now that our daughter is pre. preg... Pregnant. Emily said with intensity.  
"I just don't know. Christopher I cannot believe you had intercourse with my baby." Richard said with disgust.  
"Dad! We both did this and I am not a baby if I am about to have one myself. You know I am a pretty independent person I can do this. I am ready to take on the challenges. So why don't we all just calm down."  
"Lorelai, having a child is not as easy you would like to think. It takes time and patients. You are not a patient person nor will you want to stay home while all your friends are having fun." Richard explained with a bit more patients than Emily.  
"I understand that but can't you just trust that I can do this." Lorelai explained while Chris just stood there overcome with fear.  
"I am going to go call Christopher's parents so they can come here this. 


End file.
